Genetic Models, Inc.'s objective is to create a female rat model which exhibits Non-Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (NIDDM). Literature supports that GMI's diabetic, fatty male rat as superior to other available rat models in the onset and level of diabetes expressed. Characteristics such as pancreatic insulin release and muscle insulin resistance appear to mimic the human condition. Significant growth in the use of the male (ZDF/Gmi, fa/fa) by researchers has occurred since the model's commercial availability. Preliminary experimentation lead GMI researchers to believe that through manipulation of diet, NIDDM can be produced in the ZDF/Gmi female. Currently, there is no reliable, type II female model available for comparative study. Considering that the ZDF/Gmi female has not historically expressed NIDDM, and on the basis of preliminary data, these same females have expressed high glucose levels through carbohydrate stimulation, it is believed that a female NIDDM model can be created. Through experimental dietary manipulation the research team believes both the degree and the timing of onset of NIDDM in this model can be made both reliable and variable. Based upon current input from the researchers utilizing GMI's male model, the creation of the female proposed would be well received.